wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nerine
General Iridescent blue scales cover a normal and slightly tall dragon. Nerine is a RainWing/SeaWing hybrid, and she likes to think she inherited some of the better genes from both of her parents. But that doesn't mean she is happy. In fact, far from it. Appearance She hates it if anyone ever even thinks about her appearance, let alone complement her on it. Nerine likes to think she is completely normal in that department. Or, just not think about it. Her large, slightly feline looking, royal blue eyes are almost always buried in a scroll, be it for research, or some random sci-fi or fantasy scroll she picked up on one of her rare outings. Her horns are so small they seem to be like toys, completely miniaturized. Nerine still doesn't know why. Her teeth are small like her horns, only sharper. Nerine's body is that of a RainWing, only with blue scales that are slightly dulled from lack of sunlight, slightly larger frills near her ears, and bioluminescent stripes in various spiral patterns along her body and the underside of her wings. But, the stripes are slightly smaller and more curved than the average SeaWing, making it almost impossible for her to speak Aquatic with any normal SeaWing. She almost always has a lab coat or a grey or blue hoodie on, so much so that they are all tattered with use. Nerine somehow always smells like sugar and strawberries and cake, even though she is never near it (except for the cake part, she is near that a lot), and has no interest in perfume. Personality Nerine is very sarcastic, with a great sense of humour. She can laugh and joke about almost anything, and absolutely adores puns and other types of "stupid" humour. A little known fact about Nerine is that she has always wanted a younger sister. Someone who she could protect and guide. But most dragons don't bother to learn that much about her, only caring that she can help them. Or just ignoring her, that happens a lot. Another little known fact: Nerine can bake. Not well, like a professional or anything, but well enough that she loves doing it in her spare time. Sometimes, it can almost feel like that is her way of making up for her terrible cooking skills. She is said to be a cold-hearted, robot like dragon, who never bothers with social contact, because "its not in her code". However, if you give her time, Nerine can be seen to be caring, even helpful. But most dragons don't look past the 'helpful' part. But the antisocial part of her will always exist. She hates leaving her cave because of people like that. The number of friends she has she could count on one paw, but the number of enemies she has, that list would stretch from her cave to the sea. On a lighter note, she is a compleat fangirl. The list of fandoms she loves aren't as large as some, but she loves them completely, taking the time to learn and theorize about them. But she will always want to do her job. She is not employed by anyone, but she does experiments on scavengers and once was employed by Queen Coral to create a better version of the gel harness. But overall, Nerine just wants another dragon to help her, and not to be alone. But her RainWing mother wants her to become more like herself, and her SeaWing father wants the same. So Nerine does not talk to them much, but still thinks about them sometimes, because who doesn't think about family? Abilities and Disabilities Nerine can spit venom, but thats the only RainWing ability she inherited, and even then it isn't very potent. The venom itself can only really melt an average leaf, or hurt some small animal, so she only really uses it as a threat. Her enemies don't know its weak. But she can breath underwater, has the bioluminescent stripes and even has the extra powerful wings and webbing for swimming native to SeaWings. Her night vision could use some work, but it is not terrible. The worst part of it is that Nerine can't change her scales. That is the overall experiment she is working on. A way to make herself accepted by any RainWing, or just any dragon. If she could change her scales Nerine could be anyone, and they could never pretend not to see her ever again. Nerine can't work with, or tolerate most people. No matter how hard her parents tried to stop her, once she outright said to a dragon who was annoying her as a dragonet "I don't like you, go away." So her social skills could use some work. History Ever since she was a dragonet, Nerine wanted to work for GASP. But she never got in. That did frustrate her, but she would never admit it, or show it. So now she barely ever leaves the cave and is almost always working on biological engineering in scavengers, giving them abilities, powers and grafting things like wings in them and seeing how they react. However, because of the rejection, Nerine has sworn never to work for GASP. And that one day they would beg for her help, and she would refuse. Because of that one time, Nerine pretty much upgraded herself to hireable mad scientist status. Nerine does not kill or commit crimes, just likes the term "mad scientist". Will she be sent to jail for something shady she might have done to a subject that may or may not have escaped? Nooooo...? She works with poison, biological weapons, inorganic and organic chemistry and nanotechnology. Her personal favourite experiment was flowers, she hybridized them and now her cave seems to always smell like orchids and other flowers. All in practice, never with any intent to harm anyone other then the lab rats she found. For now. Relationships Nerine is a very antisocial dragon. She hates it when anyone tries to talk to her, let alone ask her how her day was. That would be the absolute worst. But some dragons she can tolerate. (add your sona if you want) Parents She doesn't really spend much time with them. Some might say Nerine is uncaring because of just that one fact, but she really doesn't like how they want her to be just like them. Her mother is overprotective and extremely ''kind, to the point where it is getting annoying. And her father is antisocial, just like her, only they both want dragonets. And Nerine couldn't care less about spending time to find a mate, let alone wasting so much valuable time raising a egg. She isn't even sure if hybrids can ''have an egg! Dystopia Nerine met Dys on one of her rare outings, and it was honestly nice to meet a dragon who could maintain a reasonable conversation. Since Nerine is very antisocial, she assumes that they are now referred to as friends, but she also knows what they say about assuming. Her work * Hybridizing orchids. Result: large number of interestingly coloured and patterned orchids. * Genetic Engineering in Scavengers. Result: test subjects escaping and causing chaos on the mainland, and one or two that still live in off branches of her caves, that she just can't track down. * Creating a super poison. Result: now Nerine has something locked away under her bed, never to be seen or thought of again. * Creating a super virus. Result: now the poison has a vault mate, its not alone anymore. * Baking a cake. Result: yay, cake. Quotes * "Hello, and welcome to this cave full of madness. Can I get your order?" ''-To a costumer * ''"Uh huh. Yep. Totally. Sorry, I started thinking about sea slugs and how much more interesting they were to this conversation." ''-To some poor, poor dragon. * ''"Oh no. You are going to vomit. LEAVE BEFORE YOU DO! ... Oh great, now I am going to vomit." -''To some dragon who saw her work and couldn't stomach it. * ''"What is it with you and strawberries? Oh wait, are you talking about cake? Because that is the only type of strawberry I am exposed to." ''-To one of the few friends she has. * ''"I think normality is over-rated." ''-In one of her more positive moments. * ''"APPLES. IN MY FACE. NOW." -When hungry. * ''"Wait... You said there was cake..." ''-To a dragon who is about to regret everything they said. * ''"What are you talking about? Thinking up time travel jokes is an excellent use of my time." '' Trivia * The name Nerine is greek for sea nymph. * Nerine is my sona. For those who didn't know. * That part about the strawberries and the cake is real. I still think anyone who asks me if I am wearing perfume needs to see a doctor. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters